Disclosed in patent literature 1 is an inspection device that measures electrical characteristics of a component loaded on a holding table by sandwiching the component from both sides. In this inspection device, air is supplied from ventilation duct section 28 along a V-groove in the holding table, and a post-measurement component in the V groove is fed to entrance section 7′. Also, multiple receptacles 32i (i=1, 2, 3, . . . ) are provided, with entrance section 7′ being rotated to a position corresponding to receptacle 32i based on a measurement result of a component, and the component being collected in that receptacle 32i. 